In recent years, the area of biomaterials has received much attention from commercial interests, academia, and government agencies. Generally, a biomaterial is a material that is designed to interact with biological systems. Biomaterials can take many forms including a homogenous material, a blended material, or composite material. Often such biomaterials are designed to have usefulness in the medical field for diagnostic as well as therapeutic purposes. Biomaterials can be formed from natural as well as synthetic materials and can include polymers, metals, ceramics, and many other materials.
While the attention paid to biomaterials has resulted in the development of many new materials, improvements to existing materials, and new and improved fabrication techniques, there remains substantial need for new biomaterials and new techniques and processes for fabricating biomaterials. Disclosed herein are novel methods for fabricating novel biomaterials.